


Mondayitis

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [296]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: mondayitis: noun: mənˌdeɪˈaɪdᵻs: Reluctance to attend school or work, or a reduction in working efficiency, experienced on a Monday morning.According to the OED, one of the first uses of the word was in 1908:"The shippers seem to have a very aggravated case of Mondayitis, as the big end of the receipts arrive on that day." Sept 5, Weekly Advocate, Victoria, Texas.





	Mondayitis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



"Bloody hell."

"Morning, John." Sherlock mumbled from his place in front of the window.

"Coffee. I need coffee. All the bloody coffee."

"Fresh pot in the kitchen." Sherlock closed his eyes as he began to tune his violin.

"Ta." John sighed as he poured himself a cup, then swore as he managed to burn himself in the process. "Fuck!"

"John?" Sherlock laid down his violin and bow and hurried into the kitchen.

"Fucking Mondays. I fucking hate Mondays."

Sherlock shook his head as he cleaned John's hand carefully, then brought John's fingers to his mouth and kissed them lightly. "I believe you have a rather bad case of Mondayitis."

John managed to laugh in spite of his bad mood. "I've never been overly fond of Mondays."

"I think you'll live." Sherlock grinned at him. "Any reason you're up so early?"

"Damn time change and I - I was hoping we'd have a lie-in, but you were - you weren't there."

"Sorry. I -" Sherlock shrugged and turned away.

"Love?"

"It's nothing."

"You can always wake me up when you have a nightmare, I don't mind, you don't have to - you're not alone any more."

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. "I sat up and opened my eyes, and there you were, so beautiful, John. There are days when I - I still can't - believe you are real. When I was away - never mind. You don't want to know. You've made that perfectly -" Sherlock started walking back to their room, when John cleared his throat.

"Stop. Please. Sherlock. I want to know, I want to help. I was selfish, I was wrong - if we are going to do this, 'us' thing, I mean, we are, I just - I was angry and just plain wrong. Can we start this day over, just go back to bed? Stay there til tomorrow, just skip Monday altogether and you can tell me anything, everything, nothing. Whatever."

Sherlock said nothing, just reached out his hand behind him, sighing as he felt John take it, then they moved in silence back to their bedroom, together.


End file.
